The present invention relates to a method for correcting a signal of at least one sensor, on the basis of which a path curve can be determined, on which the vehicle is moving.
Systems are known in which the environment of a vehicle is evaluated--for example by means of radar beams--in order to control the speed of the vehicle. A further possible aim may also be for automatically steering the vehicle without any action by the vehicle driver. The orientation process involves sensing both objects which are identified as being stationary in the environment and, other vehicles. In this case, it is important to identify whether other vehicles are travelling in the same lane as one's own vehicle, or in an adjacent lane. If the lane is incorrectly assigned, it is possible for the driver to be given an unnecessary warning or for the vehicle to be braked unnecessarily when a slower-moving vehicle on an adjacent lane is identified as driving in the same lane. On the other hand, the vehicle driver may be warned, or the vehicle may be braked, too late or not at all if a vehicle travelling more slowly in front in the same lane is identified as driving in the adjacent lane. It is thus important to assign a vehicle's own direction of travel correctly with respect to other objects. To this end, it is necessary to identify with as little error as possible the path curve on which the vehicle is moving.
The object of the present invention is to carry out a correction of a signal on the basis of which a path curve can be determined on which the vehicle is moving.